Blood Test
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Chibiusa gets a blood test cause something some kids say. One of her parents isn't her biological parent! What's going on? **CHAP3** SEIYA/USAGI
1. chap 1

"Blood Test"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Major fluffiness and Mamoru-hating  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the concept so I could write this kawaii little fanfiction. Okies? Good.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow-ness, this is ONE OLD FANFICTION!! I recently got my old computer installed in my bedroom, and I found this fanfiction in the hard drive. It's not bad considering it's probably a good two years old, ne? Well please read and review nicely as I was like eleven at the point and time when I wrote this. THNAKIES! MUCH LOVE!  
  
***NOTE*** Umm. Mamoru's okay and all but I like Seiya a LOT better, so much apologies for all the Mamoru-bashing ^^;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're not really the Queen's daughter!" Yelled Miwa angrily. Momo nodded fiercely. "Yeah! You're nothing like her you little brat!" She turned her head so that the light shone on her brunette hair. Miwa's orange-ish hair flowed past her knee-length dress. Tears filled up in the little girl's eyes. "I am Mommy's daughter! I'm Neo Princess Serenity!" She screamed at them, sinking to her knees. Her blue dress got covered in mud.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" A tall, beautiful woman called. Princess Serenity turned around and ran to her mother. "Mommy! They're mean! They say I'm not your daughter!!" She cried. Neo Queen Serenity picked her daughter up and glared at the two angry girls. "She is my daughter, whether you like it or not. Leave my palace, and I don't want to see you here ever again!" The girls stood shocked for a moment, but soon after recovered and took off. "Honey?" the Queen asked, "Why were they so angry to say that?" Chibi-Usa sniffed and replied, "They wanted to see the Ginzuishou. I told them that we're not allowed, so they got mad and said that." Queen Serenity shrugged and picked her child up. "Don't you mind a thing they say, sweetheart. You're my baby and you always will be. Now let's go get you all cleaned up."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Venus yelled. The Queen ran into the Hallway from the Crystal Prayer Pillar. It was a secret place only the Queen of Earth could see. Not even the senshi or King Endymion could see it. "Have you found her?" She demanded. Sailor Venus shook her head. "We got a hold of Setsuna- chan. She used her Garnet Orb, but she can't sense Chibi-Usa-chan anywhere within Palace boundaries." Queen Serenity sighed. "The Palace is so heavily guarded! How could she leave? Only I can take her out to school!" Sailor Venus transformed back into Minako Aino and hugged the Queen. "Usagi-chan. We'll find her soon. I promise."  
  
Chibi-Usa walked up to the lady in the booth. "I'd like to have my blood tested. I want to know if my blood matches my parents." The lady-obviously a nurse-laughed. "I can't do that for a little girl! You're only about 900 years old!" Chibi-Usa glared at her. "I'm 904! And I'm Neo Princess Serenity! Don't you recognize me!? I want my blood tested!" She demanded. The nurse withdrew slightly. "Princess. Gomen nasai! I didn't recognize you at first! Gomen." Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "When can I get it tested? I need to get home. Mommy's going to be worried!" The Lady nodded and picked up the telephone. "Dr. Miya, Neo Princess Serenity is in here wanting her blood tested. .Iie, she's not with the King or Queen. .When can you get her in? .Now? Alright then!" She hung up and pointed towards a door where a patient just walked out. "Go right in there, Princess." Chibi-Usa smiled and ran off into the room.  
  
"Hello, Princess." A man-Dr. Miya-said as Chibi-Usa walked in. "You want your blood tested?" Chibi-Usa nodded and held out her arm so the test could begin.  
  
The pink-haired child was overjoyed when the test finally ended. "When will I find out the results?" Chibi-Usa asked Dr. Miya. He glanced at his clock and said, "Oh, in about an hour. We'll use computers to get it done quicker." Chibi-Usa walked out of the room and sat in the lobby to wait.  
  
"This is Neo Princess Serenity's blood I'm scanning?" A colleague of Dr. Miya's asked. "Hai. She wants to find out if the King and Queen are really her parents for some reason, so do it quick. We can't have her upset. I want you to scan it into the computer, and then put Neo Queen Serenity's blood over it to see if it matches. Then put King Endymion's over it. If one doesn't match, do a search for whose blood does match." He replied. His colleague nodded. "Oh, should I print the results up?" Dr. Miya gave her an irritated look. "Of course! Now do it!"  
  
Around an hour later, Dr. Miya emerged from his patient care center with the results. They had shocked him, certainly. They would probably confuse little Chibi-Usa, and her mother. She would probably faint when she heard what the results said. "Princess," He began, holding the papers out to her, "Here's your results." Chibi-Usa took them hastily and looked at the marks with her blood. They matched Neo Queen Serenity's. She grinned happily. "Thank you! That's what I wanted to know!" Dr. Miya winced. "Um, Princess, there is something you should know about these results. I want you to look at the second page with your father's results. Chibi-Usa cocked her eyebrow and flipped to the second page of the results. "What!?" She screamed.  
  
She read the caption about her father's results out loud. "King Endymion's blood types do not match Neo Princess Serenity's in any way. The King is an AB while the Princess is a strait O." Chibi-Usa flipped to the third page of the report on her blood. There was another marking with Chibi-Usa's blood masked by another man's blood whose matched it perfectly with the Queen's as well. Chibi-Usa once again read the caption for the blood. "Upon further research with our computer, we have found that Neo Princess Serenity's real father is indeed Seiya Kou of the Three Lights." Chibi-Usa hadn't ever met Seiya but she remembered stories her mother, the senshi, and her father-no, she couldn't say that anymore. He wasn't her father-King Endymion had told her about Seiya. Her mother and the inner senshi, and Hotaru told her wonderful stories about him and Yaten and Taiki being sweet, great people. Her mother told the best stories about Seiya. However, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and King Endymion told her horrid stories about him and the other two. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at the doctor. Her lips quivered as she said thank you and bid him goodbye.  
  
"Mommy!" Chibi-Usa yelled, running into the Palace garden. She turned a corner and ran right into the inner senshi, the outer senshi, the Queen, and King. "Mommy, I'm back." She said, hugging her mother. "Where were you, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Endymion demanded. The Queen hugged her daughter. "Oh, shush, Mamo-chan. I'm sure she has a wonderful reason for leaving the Palace without one of us or a senshi." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Mommy, you remember how those shoujos said I wasn't your daughter? Well, I got my blood tested." Neo Queen Serenity stared hard at her daughter. "Nani? Why Chibi-Usa-chan? You know you're my daughter!" Chibi-Usa nodded once again. "Hai. but I learned something that the whole lot of you should know." Neo Queen Serenity took the papers from Chibi-Usa's hand as she held them out to her mother. "Nani.? Oh. Kami-sama!" She threw the papers at the ground as if they were about to leap up and kill her.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around to the King Endymion. "You're not my father!" She yelled. All of the senshi backed away, frightened at what was about to happen, and stared at Endymion. He looked thoroughly agitated, as though he was about to run about and kill the first thing which crossed his path. He picked up the papers and read the captions. Once he finished with the final one, announcing who Chibi-Usa's father was, he looked at the Queen. "Usa- ko," He started, smiling. Then his smile turned evil and he screamed, "Seiya Kou!? This is Seiya Kou's daughter!?" He demanded. Neo Queen Serenity cringed. "I didn't think that was possible. Setsuna-chan. you must've known." She stuttered.  
  
Setsuna nodded sadly. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan!! I had to keep it to myself because. Seiya-kun thought you were happier with King Endymion. When he heard you talk about Chibi-Usa-chan he had a premonition. Since he knew that I'm the Guardian of Time he asked me about it. He knew the truth but since he thought this would make you happiest, he left. He must have truly loved you to do such a thing. I'm very sorry your majesty! If there's anything I can-" She was cut off by King Endmion. "That baka! I'll go kill him!!" He yelled. Neo Queen Serenity stood up and faced him. "You won't do any such thing!!"  
  
"I guess you've revealed the truth. ne?" Haruka asked the Queen quietly. Serenity nodded. She felt sick. She finally admitted-to all the senshi, everyone-that she stayed with Endymion only because she didn't want to take her daughter's life away and now. now she finds out that the man she really loved is the father of her daughter. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Haruka put her arms around her. "Neko-chan. Shh. it's going to be alright! In fact, you could go to the Crystal Prayer Pillar right now and send out a prayer-message-to Seiya-baka!" Haruka suggested. Serenity sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. "Mamo-cha-Mamoru-san. where is he?" Haruka wiped a tear that she missed and replied, "He's getting divorce papers. He looked happy to get out of the Palace. I think he'll make a better commoner than King, your Highness." Serenity smiled sheepishly. "What about Chibi-Usa-chan? She's probably not taking this well since you and Mamoru-san told her such stories about Seiya-kun. He's really not as bad as you think of him as." Haruka frowned. "The Princess is with the Inner Senshi. They took her to some carnival. As for that man you love so much. I'm sorry I can't agree with you, Neko-chan." Haruka kissed the Queen's forehead. "Now go pray for him." She picked her up off the sofa they were sitting on and carried her until they reached the door. "I hope you get him." She whispered, smiling. Serenity beamed at her and opened the door ajar, before going in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well what did you think of the first chapter? Good, bad, nice, evil? (If you're a Mamoru fan and you're just hating on Seiya+Usagi I'll just ignore you.)  
  
***KEEP IN MIND I WROTE THIS STORY WHEN I WAS 11***  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. chap 2

"Blood Test"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and Mamoru-bashing  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay this was originally one HUGE fanfiction, so I split it into three parts. Here's the second part! Please enjoy and be sure to leave me a nice little review!!! XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo Queen Serenity walked through the empty room until she reached the pinkish Crystal of Prayer in the very center. She knelt down, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together. "O holy Crystal of Prayer. Onegai! Let Seiya-kun hear this message!" She bit her lip and took a deep breath, and then whispered, "Seiya-kun. It's Usagi. I've missed you. You won't believe how lonely I've been without you. Chibi-Usa-chan went and got her blood tested. I know the truth now and I'm so sorry. I wanted my child to be born so I shut you out of my life. I love you so much and I pray and hope that you'll come back if you hear me. Aishiteru, Seiya-kun!!" She opened her eyes after praying one last time for him to get her message. She got up and left the room, to go get some rest.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter's head jolted up from her notebook. "Odango Atama?" Fighter asked no one in particular. Sailor Star Healer and Maker came into her room. "Fighter? Are you alright? Is someone else in here?" Maker asked. Fighter shook her head. "I just heard. I heard Odango! She asked me to come back to earth." Healer rolled her eyes. "You're so hung up on her that you're hallucinating! C'mon, Maker. Let's get Princess Kakyu." Maker grabbed Healer's arm. "Healer! I don't think Fighter is hallucinating. Usagi-chan is very powerful. You remember that Crystal she used? What was it. Oh! Her Ginzuishou she called it!" Fighter nodded. "She told me she knows the truth about Chibi-Usa-san now!" Healer cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that her and Mamoru-san's daughter? What truth about her?" Fighter shook her head. "Mamoru-san isn't her father! That's the thing. I knew that name when Odango told me about her. I had a premonition. I asked Setsuna-sama about it. Guess who Chibi-Usa-san's father is?" Maker and Healer gasped. "Y- yo-you?" Maker half choked. Fighter nodded, blushing a little. "Why didn't you tell her?" Healer asked. Fighter blushed harder. "I thought she was happy with Mamoru-san and I didn't want to interfere with her life."  
  
Suddenly Princess Kakyu came into the room, as if she had been listening the whole time. "You really love her if you did that, Fighter. You three were so much happier on Earth. You should go back." Fighter looked up happily. "We can go back? For how long, Princess?" Kakyu looked like she was about to cry, so she turned around. "Forever. Obviously you like it there. I know you love Princess Serenity. And Maker. You love Sailor Mercury. And Healer. You've got Sailor Venus." Suddenly she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Defender! Runner! Lighter!" She yelled. Three women came in the room with outfits similar to Fighter, Maker, and Healer's, except green rather than blue. There was one with an orange shade of hair, one with baby blue hair, and one with an Indian red shade of hair. Sailor Star Defender, the one with baby blue hair, flipped her ponytail and asked, "Yes, Princess Kakyu?" Princess Kakyu swallowed. "You are my new Star Senshi. Maker, Healer, and Fighter will be pursuing lives on earth from this day forward."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity signed the last paper and handed it to the man. "It's been done." He said, turning towards the International Camera. "World, it's official. The King and Queen of Earth are divorced!" A woman walked up to the camera. An international report was going down about what had happened in the Palace only two days ago. "It was found out," She began, "That Neo Princess Serenity is indeed the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, however, she is not the daughter of King-or former King-Endymion. According to the blood tests, a singer who was well known and loved and disappeared over three years ago is her father. Seiya Kou." The man recording it live turned the camera off and the station began to play commercials. (AN: But I don't care about that! Hahaha!) "I need some time to breathe. Please leave me be." Neo Queen Serenity commanded. The reporter nodded and walked off with the cameraman close behind.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Star Healer yelled as the trio flew through dimensions in a bubble-like thing. Fighter rolled his eyes and Maker just stayed still the whole four-hour long trip. "We're here." Fighter said as they touched the Earth finally. He looked up and saw a giant Crystal Palace. "I suppose that's where Usagi-chan is.?" Healer asked. Maker nodded and transformed into his Earth form. Taiki Kou. Fighter and Healer did the same, becoming Seiya and Yaten Kou. The three took off for the Palace.  
  
"We need to get in there!" Yaten yelled, getting very frustrated. The guard shook his head. "You must have a slip for a written appointment with the Queen or she must say you may enter herself. I honestly doubt she'll come out here, though." Seiya shoved Yaten out of the way. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded. The guard looked at him as if he were an alien for not knowing. (AN: Now why would he think he's an alien!? ::whistle:: La-la-la.) "She just got divorced with the King and found out that her daughter's father is some singer!" Seiya turned red with anger. "Kisama! I'm Seiya Kou!" He yelled at the guard angrily. The guard jumped back, stunned. "You are Seiya Kou? That means that you are the Princess' father." Seiya nodded, trying to calm himself.  
  
Suddenly the Inner Senshi and Chibi-Usa came around the corner to go home from the carnival. "Seiya-kun? Yaten-kun? Taiki-kun?" Sailor Jupiter demanded happily. Seiya smiled. "Hello, minna-chan." Sailor Venus threw her arms around Yaten. "Ooh, Yaten-kun! I missed you so much!!" She cried. Yaten hugged her in return. Sailor Mercury smiled sheepishly at Taiki. "Hi Taiki-kun." She whispered shyly. Sailor Mars knelt down next to Chibi-Usa and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, Chibi-Usa looked up at Seiya. Everyone stopped what they were doing or saying to see how the father and daughter would react to each other. "Daddy.?" Chibi-Usa chirped lightly. Seiya smiled and knelt down, holding his arms out. Chibi-Usa grinned widely and ran to Seiya, throwing her tiny arms around him. "Daddy!!" She yelled happily.  
  
"What's going on out here!? Why is there so much yelling!?" Demanded an irritated female voice. The woman looked at the scene in front of her. "Oh, Kami-sama. Chibi-Usa-chan. Seiya-kun.?" She murmured. Seiya let go of Chibi- Usa and stood up. "Hi, Odango-chan." Neo Queen Serenity's frown suddenly burst into a smile. "Seiya-kun!!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Seiya kissed her cheek tenderly. "I missed you so much, Odango. I'm sorry I left you. I thought you were happy." He trailed off and looked at the beaming Queen. "Baka!" She yanked his ponytail down then kissed him on the lips. "Um, your Majesty," The guard whispered, uneasy being in the presence of the Queen. She turned to him. "Is he really Seiya Kou?" he asked. The Queen nodded and smiled. "We're going to take this in the palace before the press arrives now."  
  
"Mommy?" Chibi-Usa whispered as Neo Queen Serenity tucked her into bed. "Hai, sweetheart?" Chibi-Usa pulled the buns out of her hair and handed her mother the brush so she could comb out the tangles. "Is that really my Daddy?" She asked, almost embarrassed to ask such a question. Serenity hugged her daughter from behind then continued to brush Chibi-Usa's hair. "Hai, honey. That's your Daddy. I know Haruka-chan and the Outer Senshi and Mamoru-san have told you some bad things about him, but he's really not as bad as he seems. He's very sweet if you're nice to him. One time, I had to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon to fight Sailor Galaxia. Nearly every time she sent energy at me, Seiya-kun took my hit for himself. He could've died with as much as he took but he had a strong will."  
  
Chibi-Usa picked up an old photo-album she had found in a drawer in the den the other day. She opened it to a page she had book marked. It had six photos on it, all pictures that had Seiya, Yaten, and/or Taiki in them. The first one was a class picture and Queen Serenity-Usagi then-had fallen over and Seiya was holding her up for the photo. The second one was a photo of the Three Lights during a concert. The third one was of Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker after a battle. The forth was of the Senshi at the beach and Seiya just splashed Usagi. The fifth picture was just of Yaten and Taiki and Taiki was using Yaten's head as an armrest. Yaten looked like he was about to set all heck loose. The last photo had Seiya with his arm around Usagi's shoulders and she was beaming all cheesy- like. "It looks like you had a lot of fun with him, Mommy." Queen Serenity smiled and kissed Chibi-Usa's forehead. "I sure did. Now you go to sleep or you're going to miss the dance I'm going to hold in a couple days." Chibi- Usa lifted her eyebrow. "What dance?" Neo Queen Serenity put her finger to her lips. "Shh! It's going to be a surprise for your Daddy, so don't say anything!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, how did y'all like the second part? Good, bad, or whatever, just tell me!! But.. .don't flame too hard. O_o;;; Not my fault I wrote like crap when I was 11 years old!! Sheesh :^P  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. chap 3

"Blood Test"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and Mamoru-bashing  
  
Disclaimer: Takeuchi-sama owns it!! SHEESH!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Whew, finally I'm done editing the third part of this creepy fanfictions :) Took me long enough! LOL My hands hurt.  
  
**NOTE FOR SANDRA AND KELLI** Okies, Sandra said that Endymion would take over earth if him and Serenity got divorced. THAT IS NOT TRUE. The Moon Kingdom was supreme, to that even of the Earth Kingdom. Therefore, when the moon was destroyed, the Moon Kingdom still had right to rule from the next most suitable planet, being Venus. Venus, however, was no longer inhabitable by humans. The next planet after that was earth. THIS IS WHY SERENITY WOULD RULE EARTH, NOT ENDYMION!  
  
To Kelli, thank you for the review you left! :) You're absolutely right. I can write a fanfiction with whatever couple I want, and if she wants Mamoru/Usagi, Sandra should go elsewhere. *GLOMPZ YOU* You're the kind of reviewer I love!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity (AN: I'm going to refer to Neo Queen Serenity as just Serenity now because I don't want to type her whole name out. ^_^;;;) put her tea down and looked at Seiya. "So how have things been on Kinmoku?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. She found it hard to now that Seiya had returned because it embarrassed her that she had hurt him so bad when he was Chibi-Usa's father. Seiya shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Princess Kakyu hasn't been the same since our fight with Galaxia-san and neither have any of us three." Serenity suddenly blushed causing Seiya's eyebrow to lift. "Daijobu?" He asked. Serenity nodded. "Hai. It's just that. Well. you really love me. Don't you?" Seiya blushed lightly and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" A single tear fell from Serenity's eye and she threw herself onto Seiya. "Gomen nasai, Seiya-kun! Ai shiteru!!" She yelled. Suddenly, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru burst into the room. "Neko- chan!" Haruka yelled. "What's wrong!? We heard you scream!" Michiru tapped her shoulder. "She looks okay to me." Michiru whispered. Haruka's face darkened a little, but she held her insults for Seiya back remembering that Serenity loved him. "Well, hello, Seiya-san." She said, closing her eyes. Seiya smirked, able to tell that Haruka was holding back. "Hello, Haruka- san. If you want to say something to me, go ahead. I won't think any less of Odango-chan's protector." Haruka opened her mouth to take his offer, but Michiru held her back. "She's got nothing to say! Do you Haruka-chan? Now, we'll leave the two of you alone." She yanked Haruka out of the room, followed by Setsuna and the little Hotaru  
  
Serenity sighed. "Iie! More streamers! Send out nice invitations! Those are too plain. I want posters! I want everyone here tonight. this must be very extravagant!" She yelled out orders to the maids and butlers and servants. She had the Inner Senshi take the Three Lights out for the entire day and they weren't supposed to come back until 10 o'clock. They knew she wanted to set up the ball for Seiya's return. Partially for Yaten and Taiki as well. "Where do you want this banner, you Majesty?" Asked a man named Ricardo. Serenity looked down at the pink banner that was seven feet long. It said, "Welcome back, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki!!!" Then there were pictures of the three of them. "Shao!" Serenity yelled to one of the maids who was going to be the DJ for the night. Shao walked over to the Queen. "Hai, ma'am?" Serenity pointed to number three on a CD that Shao was holding. "Play this song first. We're going to play the Three Lights' hits the whole time. After that one, play them in whatever order you like. The other CD's are on a rack behind the CD player." She informed Shao. The violet-haired woman nodded and ran off to the table where the CD player was.  
  
"Finally! It's the day!" Minako said happily to Serenity. Serenity nodded and peaked in the ballroom. "Everything's ready and everyone is there, waiting for the cue to yell, 'Welcome back!'" She announced Minako held her locket out and transformed into Sailor Venus. "I have to go as Venus, ne?" She asked, knowing the answer. Serenity rolled her eyes playfully as Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter ran up the hallway, each dragging along either Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki. (AN: The Outer Senshi and Chibi-Usa are already in the ballroom.) Yaten frowned. "Why won't you five tell us what's going on?" He demanded. Venus rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up and you'll see in about a minute." She told them. Serenity peered through the door again and slipped in, motioning for the Senshi and the Stars to follow her. "Ladies and gentlemen of Crystal Tokyo," Chibi-Usa cried, running onto the balcony that overlooked the entire ballroom, where Serenity and the other seven had just entered. "I'd like to present my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, her Inner Sailor Senshi, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, and our new guests, my father, Seiya Kou, and his two brothers, Yaten and Taiki Kou!" Everyone clapped three times, and then they all yelled, "Welcome back!!!" And the lights of the room were turned on and the first song began to play. It was Serenity's favorite of the Three Lights' because Seiya wrote it and she could tell he wrote it for her.  
  
"Last Christmas-I gave you my heart-But the very next day you gave it away- This year-To save me from tears-I'll give it to someone special. (Repeat chorus once more.)  
  
"Once bitten and twice shy-I keep my distance-But you still catch my eye- Tell my baby-Do you recognize me?-Well-It's been a year-It doesn't surprise me-Happy Christmas-I wrapped it up and sent it-With a note saying 'I love you'-I meant it-Now I know what a fool I've been-But if you kissed me now-I know you'd fool me again.  
  
"(Repeat chorus twice)  
  
"A crowded room-Friends with tired eyes-I'm hiding from you-And your soul of ice-My god I thought you were someone to rely on-Me?-I guess I was shoulder to cry on.  
  
"A face on a lover with a fire in his heart-A man under cover but you tore me apart-Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again.  
  
"(Repeat chorus twice)  
  
"A face on a lover with a fire in his heart-A man under cover but you tore him apart-(Maybe next year) I'll give it to someone-I'll give it to someone special."  
  
Seiya turned to Serenity. "You planned this for us?" He asked. Serenity nodded and kissed his cheek. "Uh-huh. Sure did, Seiya-kun." Seiya suddenly stopped speaking and listened to the song playing when he recognized his voice as the lead vocalist. He turned to Serenity with an eyebrow lifted playfully. "I suppose you finally got the message in that song then?" He decided. Serenity narrowed her eyes at him because of his sarcastic-ness. Suddenly, she felt Seiya's arms wrapping around her waist. "May I have this dance, Odango?" He asked. She pretended to be deep in thought for a second and then she replied, "I can't think of a reason why you shouldn't except for the fact that you actually thought I was happy with Mamoru-san." They began to dance with everyone else and Seiya said, "You had your Senshi fooled. And Mamoru-san himself. Not to mention your entire Kingdom." Serenity considered the thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll forgive you." She pretended to still be upset with him but he gave her a kiss and she forgot all about it.  
  
They danced for about an hour when someone stopped them. "I'd like to dance with the Queen a moment." A familiar voice said. Serenity held tight to Seiya in case she didn't want to dance with whomever was there, and then she looked up. Mamoru was standing there in a tuxedo. Serenity was about to refuse but Seiya had let go of her. "Just this once." He said, turning around. Mamoru had noted the annoyed look on his face, but his thoughts turned back to Serenity.  
  
"Well," He began, putting his arms around her and beginning to dance, "You seem to be happier with that Starlight." Serenity scowled at him. "You're not jealous, are you? Chibi-Usa-chan seems to enjoy him more than you." Mamoru shrugged. "Maybe. I always knew there was something wrong between Chibi-Usa-san and I. I really don't care. The thing I regret most is that you are the heir of my Kingdom." Serenity glared at him and stopped dancing. "Mamoru-san, you were made very aware when you were brought up that if the Moon Kingdom was ever destroyed, the heir to the Moon's throne would take over the next most suitable planet. Metallia destroyed Venus, the next most suitable, and the others, so even if I had a choice, I still would've chosen earth." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch what you say. I may not be as powerful as you or have Senshi but I'm more than I seem, your majesty," He stated rather sarcastically, making Serenity roll her eyes and shove him away from her. "You know, Mamoru-san, you're right. You're more than you seem alright. You look sweet on the outside. But really, you're a low, self-absorbed jerk." She said, and walked off toward Seiya.  
  
Seiya was talking with Sailor Jupiter when Serenity snuck up behind him and managed to jump on his back in the tight gown she was wearing. Seiya, startled, nearly attacked her until she said, "Kon'nichi wa, Seiya-chan!" He lifted her off his back easily and held her in his arms from the front. "Hi, Odango-chan." She jumped out of his arms and landed gracefully on her high heels. Seiya lifted his eyebrow. "You sure have changed, Odango. You always fell doing things like that before." Serenity smiled nervously, not sure if that was a compliment, or if he was upset. "Gomen nasai, it's hard, but I can't be chibi Usagi anymore." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Seiya cringed realizing her had hurt her feelings. He opened his mouth to apologize but she started talking again. "I have to act just like I did in my past life as a princess. and it's so hard. I'm so used to being clumsy, klutzy, failing, idiotic Usagi, and now I have to be Neo Queen Serenity, and protect a planet and make decisions, and sign papers. and. and." She started wailing and crying loudly. "Iie, Odango, that's not what I meant! I just meant that you're different. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Gomen nasai." He hugged her and they left that room leaving a bewildered Sailor Jupiter to stand there and look pretty.  
  
Serenity had stopped crying within five minutes, and the couple was walking back to the ballroom before it was noticed that they were gone, when a reporter ran up to them with her cameraman. "Kon'nichi wa, your highness. My name is Xiaoyu Taijiharu. If you and Seiya-kun don't mind, can we get an interview and some opinions for our news show?" Serenity cast a glance at Seiya and he shrugged. "Why not?" Serenity replied. "Follow me." She commanded, walking off for another room so they wouldn't be in the hallway. " What room is this, your highness?" Xiaoyu asked. Serenity smiled. "This is one of the living rooms. Only my Chambers and main rooms have actual names, with the exception of the Crystal Prayer Pillar." She responded. She motioned for everyone to sit down, and so they did. The cameraman turned the camera on and faced Xiaoyu. She gave the usual greeting and then she turned to Serenity. "Neo Queen Serenity, how do you think your divorce with our former King Endymion will affect your and Neo Princess Serenity's life?" Serenity mulled over this for a moment, than answered, "It doesn't hurt me much. I never really liked him. I mainly married him because I thought that if I didn't, Chibi-Usa-chan wouldn't be born." Xiaoyu nodded and then asked, "Okay, so, how long have the two of you known each other?" Serenity stared at Seiya, mentally telling him to answer this one. "Well," Seiya began, "We met when she was sixteen and I was seventeen. We were in high school, and I had just transferred there because of my work as a singer with Yaten-chan and Taiki-chan. Our sensei had Serenity-chan-Usagi Tsukino then-be my guide around the school. At first, she despised me, but I liked her because she treated me as an equal, not just an idol. After time, we became friends, but for me, it was more than a friendship. I knew I was in love with her. How long it took her to figure it out, I haven't a clue."  
  
Xiaoyu turned to Serenity, hoping she'd answer, causing her to flush hot. "Well, I knew I loved him but since I was already engaged to Mamoru-san- Endmyion-I didn't think I should let anyone know." Xiaoyu nodded and she asked about ten more questions when Serenity suddenly said, "We had better get back to the dance. People are going to realize that we're missing and wonder." Xiaoyu did her closing for the report and Serenity had a guard escort her and her cameraman out of the Palace since they didn't intend to stay for the dance.  
  
"A beautiful face without a name, for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."  
  
A song called 'Wing beneath my Wings' came on as Seiya put his arms around Serenity's waist and they began dancing again. They were content for awhile when suddenly, Serenity said, "Seiya-chan.?" Seiya looked down at her and replied, "Hai, Odango-chan?" The Queen yanked Seiya's ponytail. "You're gonna stay here with me and Chibi-Usa-chan until we're both gone, right?" Seiya kissed her forehead. "Nah." He responded. Serenity's eyes widened and they stopped dancing. "Nani.?" She asked weakly. Seiya smiled again. "Longer than that, Odango."  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero. You're everything I would like to be. I could fly higher than an eagle. You are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: YAYNESS! COMPLETED!! Old, yet new in a scary sort of way. O_o;;; Remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think!! ^^ 


End file.
